A Royal Mistake
by FangirlFanatic01
Summary: America Singer has made the worst decision of her life. She isn't sure what she was thinking at that time but now it is going to cost her. There is no going back. There is no way to set things right. Her future is ruined and there is nothing she can do about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I don't own The Selection series or any of the characters **

**A Wrong Decision**

Wasn't this what I had always wanted? Then why did it seem so wrong? It had shattered my heart when I had to tell it to him. I still remember his face clearly, begging and pleading. I couldn't stay in the palace. My request to Maxon was simple but I hadn't realized how much the consequences would hurt. My request was one he could easily fulfill and he did, even though I could tell how much it pained him to do it. I had asked me to let me go. Isn't that what they said? If you love someone let them go, he loved me enough to let me go. So with a heavy heart he kicked me out of The Selection and here I was, back in Carolina with my family.

I was a Three now but that didn't really matter to me. Castes never bothered me, before The Selection I was ready to marry a six. Soon I would accept a new title, a Two. That is if I married Aspen. _If._ I thought I was sure of what I wanted that day when I left the palace. Now, I keep my eye on my bedroom door expecting Maxon to barge in with some exciting news or I catch myself trying to hear the sound of Maxon's laugh. I even miss the other Elite. I think I'll hear Celeste making another snarky comment or see Kriss walking gracefully. Of all people I miss Celeste! _Celeste!_ All in all what I used to think was a cage had soon become my safe haven. It had become my home. I missed Queen Amberly's kind smiles cheering me on.

For as long as I can remember the arms I longed for were Aspen, when did those arms become Maxon's? When did Maxon become the best thing in my life? I was so sure I was ready to become a two, I have never been so wrong in my life. Now I catch myself trying to find Maxon in Aspen but I can never find him because they aren't the same person. I'll be the first to say I have made many mistakes that have cost me a lot but I have always been able to fix them. This time was a different story, there was no way back to Maxon, there was no way to fix the mess I'd put myself in. Just the thought of never being able to see Maxon again put me to tears. _It's your fault America. Why didn't you realize this earlier? Now you get to pay for your mistake, you get to live with the fact that it was your fault. _I am so stupid. There is no way to fix this.

Aspen wants me to marry him, he asks me everyday. I never say yes. He asks me over and over what is holding me back. I never tell him the real reason. The Selection changed me; I'm not that girl in the tree house head over heels for Aspen. The real reason I can't say yes to Aspen is because no matter how much I deny it, I am completely and irrevocably in love with the future leader of I'llea, Prince Maxon Schreve


	2. Chapter 2

Nights turned into days and days turned into weeks. I was playing the violin now. A simple tune I had composed. I smiled remembering Kriss's birthday party. I remember playing a small tune for her. I remember opening my eyes and seeing his face. Maxon. He was shocked. I was amused. I remember his gorgeous eyes and breathtaking smile. The way his eyes would lit up when he would see me. It was astonishing now that I looked back at it. How could I have not realized how much Maxon Schreve meant to me. I was slowly starting to understand why some people called me stupid. I'm a terrible person. I finished off the song and sat down on my bed. Thinking. That's when I heard a familiar voice. The voice I had been dreaming about.

" America" I looked up. There he was. Perfect. I wanted to capture this moment. Pray that it was real. I knew it couldn't be real because the prince of I'llea just doesn't come by to say hello to a five like me. I looked down at my clothes. Plain. Nothing fit to meet a prince in.

"America" The voice came this time louder. I couldn't take it. This voice seemed to real, too close. I burst into tears.

"Darling! Don't cry!" That only made me sob harder. He ran toward me and put his arms around me. Wait. What? I wiped away my tears so I could see more clearly. This wasn't a hallucination. He was there. Maxon Schreve, the future prince of I'llea was in my room and I was crying like a 3 year old. I wiped away my tears and wrapped my arms around him.

"I…I never thought….I'd ever see you again" I managed to let out between sobs.

"There, there America" He patted my back. I noticed he was getting better with crying girls.

"No you don't understand" I wailed.

"Yes, I do" I was about to reply but he continued. " America, ever since you left, my life had been a void. Where my heart should be there is a hole. A hole so big I might fall in and never ever come back. America, I miss you. America you are my life. Letting you go was the hardest thing I'd ever done. I read and reread every magazine to see if there was a mention of you or to see if there was photo but day after day there was nothing. Everyday I waited for them to announce you were getting married, America Singer, former one of the selected getting married but that news never came and it was a relief every time" The words were hard to swallow. I still couldn't get over the fact that he was here. He continued, " So…since you haven't gotten married yet I can only assume it's because you didn't find any one you liked. " He cleared his throat." And since you aren't exactly busy here.." I sighed and said, " Get to the point, your highness" He laughed throwing his head back.

"Yes, my dear" I growled.

"I missed that about you America."

"The. Point." I demanded

" Well you see darling, I'm here to do something that has never been done before in the history of I'llea. I'm here to take you home with me" I had a blank expression on my face. He sighed and explained it again.

"You are coming with me to the palace. Welcome back to The Selection Lady America.


End file.
